charmed_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Morris
"There has to be another way. This is not how it ends." DJ upon dying. Darryl "DJ" Morris is a whitelighter and a family friend of the Legacy Charmed Ones; Pax, Peri, and PJ Evans, as well as the whitelighter of Paisley Evans and Jo Halliwell. He is also the father of Andrea Morris, and the great-grandfather of Sarah Morris and Emily Jacobs. After his death, the Elders thought he had done enough good in his life to become a whitelighter and offered him the chance. Through his powers as a whitelighter DJ now has the powers of orbing, healing and sensing his charges. DJ is also one of the few whitelighters, who's death was never revealed to the public so that he could continue to protect future whitelighter's through his job as a police Inspector. History Early Life DJ Morris was born 1999 to mortals; Darryl and Shelia Morris in San Francisco, California. Not much is known about his younger life however it is known that Shelia struggled a bit when he was born and that he spent a lot of time with baby Wyatt Halliwell before his family moved from San Francisco to the East coast in 2005, and then later moved to New York. Appearance DJ is a young man that appears to physically be in his late 20's and look very much like his father. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, DJ is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. DJ is tall standing at 6'0" and is fairly lean with an athletic build. He also has a small tribal tattoo on his upper left arm as well as a tattoo of his late wife Emily's name over his heart. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, DJ seems to wear a sleek but unique sense of style. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories as well as his wedding ring and a locket pendent with his wife and children inside. DJ is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has often said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions. Personality DJ can be described as being the life of the life and soul of the party, as well as being very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as he uses his other talents. He can be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to have really high morals. DJ is is also very brave, and willing to do everything he can to protect the innocent which lead him to becoming a whitelighter. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, charges, and his family all of which he is highly protective over. DJ is also a very intelligent, and competitive man though he has mellowed a little throughout the years. He likes to think up contingencies; always wanting to think of a diplomatic solution though he has very little tolerance for disloyalty and is highly protective over those he cares about. DJ is very stubborn and hardworking with a soft spot for young witches especially those of the Halliwell line. Having been a whitelighter for a few decades, DJ's attitude become quiet and subdued, although he is easily angered by all of his losses and what he has sacrificed for his duty as a whitelighter. However he does take his role very seriously willingly enforcing the rules he believes in though he is not above getting carried away. DJ is very reasonable and approachable, willing to do favors for people, as well as being highly understanding and forgiving. While not arrogant, he has displayed over-confidence when confronted by demons or the elders, and above all will do anything and everything in his power to protect both his remaining family and his charges. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Professional Life * School Student: DJ was a student at Washington High School, and was well known for being a great and well-rounded student among his year. He showed impressive academic talents as well as unique athletic talents with him being on the high school varsity football team as well as being on the glee group with him being an impressive singer and during his school years his teachers felt that he could probably do anything if he set his mind to it. DJ did so great in school he became valedictorian. * Police Officer: After leaving high school DJ joined the police force and quickly made his way up the ranks to become a police inspector like his father. He has maintained his career as a detective since becoming a whitelighter minus ten years. * Whitelighter: Although still working as a police detective, DJ also works as a full time whitelighter, having even left the force for a decade after his wife died to become a full time whitelighter. ** Known charges:'' Jo Halliwell, Andrea Morris, Sarah Morris, Emily Jacobs, '' Relationships Family Etymology * Darryl: The name Darryl is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Darryl is: Darling, from the Old english 'deorling'. * Morris: Variant of Maurice, a borrowing from the French which is derived from the Late Latin Mauritius (Moorish), a derivative of Maurus (a Moor). The Moors were a Muslim people of mixed Arab and Berber descent; thus the name came to mean "dark" or "swarthy" in reference to their coloring. Trivia * DJ shares a lot of things in common with his father; such as them sharing their name and both being Police Inspectors. Category:Characters